Conference Objectives: Whereas the emphasis of the 2005 conference was on integrated approaches towards defining the physiological, pathophysiological and therapeutic importance of lysolipid signaling, the 2007 Conference on Bioactive Lysolipids is focused more on recent developments that are beginning to show the therapeutic importance of targeting lysolipid signaling. [unreadable] [unreadable] To bring together students, postdoctoral, junior scientists, and senior investigators with an interest in bioactive lysolipids who work in diverse disciplines. The maturation of genomics and proteomics have provided new tools for understanding metabolism, signal transduction pathways, and functions of lysolipid mediators. Moreover, the study of knockout mice for many of the important receptors and lysolipid metabolic enzymes and recent progress in developing lysolipid-directed therapeutics has provided new approaches to answer a broad range of biological and clinical questions. By bringing researchers together, our conference will increase the speed of scientific discovery in the field by focusing attention on the most pressing issues and highlighting different approaches to studying lysolipid signaling. [unreadable] [unreadable] To promote sharing of unpublished research observations: Lysolipid research is moving extremely fast and there is often a substantial lag between the time discoveries are made at the bench and their description in a peer reviewed research publication that is available to the scientific community. A focused scientific conference such as this is one of the best mechanisms for dissemination of new results. The collegial atmosphere of this conference and the ample opportunities for interaction provide an excellent forum for sharing new and unpublished observations. [unreadable] [unreadable] To identify novel approaches and methods for studying bioactive lysolipids: The unique structural and physicochemical properties of bioactive lysolipids means that specialized techniques are required for their detection, quantitation, imaging and analysis. These include the development of sophisticated mass spectrometry-based analyses and the use of novel fluorescent probes to monitor lysolipid formation and trafficking in cells and tissues. The meeting features presentations from researchers with particular expertise in these areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] To promote new collaborations: Many new reagents and molecular and bioinformatic tools continue to be developed and interactions promoted by this conference will facilitate sharing of these reagents and tools. This will greatly accelerate research progress. Sharing of ideas, tools and reagents between researchers also can catalyze the development of important new collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] To identify new therapeutic correlations: The elucidation of the mechanism of action of the immunosuppressant drug FTY720 as a S1P receptor agonist and progress in the development of experimental therapeutics that target LPA and S1P receptors and signaling have put lysolipid signaling at the forefront of drug discovery since a majority of drugs on the market today are targeted toward G proteincoupled receptors. Interactions between basic scientists, pharmacologists, chemists and researchers with interests in clinical and preclinical research promise will surely lead to new therapeutic correlations between lysolipid signaling and disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] To foster the career development of graduate and postgraduate trainees and junior investigators with special emphasis on women, minorities and persons with disabilities: Education and career development is an overarching goal of this conference which provides a unique opportunity for graduate and postgraduate trainees to interact personally with established investigators in the field. Many opportunities are being provided for trainees to present and discuss their research in a supportive but critical atmosphere. Much of the fund raising is aimed at supporting the attendance of younger scientists as well as women, minorities, and disabled persons. As detailed below, the conference has a strong tradition of featuring beginning and junior investigators as speakers and we have a well-developed plan to promote the participation of women and minority investigators in every aspect of this meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]